The cold brings us together
by Sniper6vs7rocket
Summary: Cynder lost and alone in a new world is lost and heartbroken. She treks through a dark blizzard in hopes of finding shelter. But she gets more than she bargains for when she stumbles upon a house cold and hungry. Will she be able to warm up to this kind stranger who currently houses her, or will she remain heartbroken and sour? Cynder x OC


Wind howling, snow and ice speeding toward the ground below, a blizzard strong and fierce has settled itself over the small rural buildings and trees under its dark underside. The snow deep and the cold very chill, a large blur trudges forward, exhaustion and grief wrapping this being in a bitter grip. The tired shadow takes notice of the small town and decides to hastily walk toward the nearest house. This proved extremely difficult for the tired shadow, panting and wheezing could be heard. Closer and closer this entity got to the house before it nearly slipped. Once it caught its balance it continued on to the window facing toward the woods it just left. The light was on inside this window! It must hurry and alert whoever inside of their presence! As they moved forward into the low amount of the light, the shadow's features are distinguishable. Its four legs and dark slender scaled body, the toned muscles and claws of a predator, its wings a shade of red along with its underbelly, long horns protruding from its crown, the light markings under its eyes and on the top of its head and back legs, and lastly its green reptilian eyes. This creature, this dragon, continued forward to the window and cautiously started to tap on it.

"… as the storm continues on through the week, many people have been warned to stay indoors. This blizzard is hitting record highs across the State…" A television sounds as a young man walks out of the kitchen sitting down on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand. "Damn this storm is getting bad." He mumbled tiredly. It was the third day of this blizzard and he hasn't been able to leave and stock up on his supplies. Nearly eight P.M. and he still hasn't chopped any fire wood. 'This will have to wait till the wind dies down enough.' The man finished his coffee and stood up, turning off the TV and washing his mug. 'I better get some sleep, don't want to end up over sleeping and the wind picking up again.' After that final thought he went to go do his routine of going to bed. The man had finished brushing his teeth and walked into his room when he heard a tapping. 'What the hell?' He carefully listened. *Tap* *Tap* His window! He quickly paced over to the window the tapping was from. He hesitated from opening the curtains. 'Here goes nothin'' He thought before slowly opening the curtains.

He saw nothing. He heard something though, talking. He unlocked his window and started to open it. He cracked it before sticking his head to the crack and gazed into the darkness. "Hello?" He asked after a couple of intense seconds. "Can you help me?" A voice asked in the darkness. He shivered at the voice. It sounded female, her voice trembling with the obvious cold. "Who are you? Where are you?" He asked carefully. "If I reveal myself you won't be terrified or shoo me off will you?" She asked in a tired voice. "I promise. You obviously need help. Its too cold for anyone to be outside like this." At those words he heard the crunching of the snow to his left. His eyes flicked to his left and imediatley came in contact with a pair of large green reptilian eyes in return.

His shock almost turned to terror when he saw the black creature in front of him until he remembered his promise. "You- you're a dragon!" The dragon nodded, shivering from the wind. 'Holy hell! A living dragon!' He quickly gestured her to the back door as he ran to the door and opening it for the dragoness. She sighed in relief and happiness. "Thank you!" The dark dragoness smiled weakily before closing her eyes and exclaiming "I haven't eaten in a few days. Can I please have something to eat?" The man sat and studied her a little more before going to the kitchen and grabbing some bread and the last of his venison he caught. When he returned he noticed the dragoness laying down fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey. I got some food here. I don't know if you eat bread or not." The dragoness looked up from the spot she was staring at. "I do, thank you." He set the plate down and stood back waiting. She happily wolfed down the venison and started on the bread. "Do you need something to drink?" He asked after she finished the bread. "No." She resumed her position on the floor before. Remembering his manners he spoke again. "My name is Ashton, I have plenty of room and supplies if you need to stay here for a while." The dragoness looked back up at the man and cracked a small smile before replying. "My name is Cynder." She then frowned sorrowfully. "Former Terror of the Skies." Cynder said bitterly and with malice. Ashton gave her a once over before adding in a joking tone. "If you were a terror, you wouldn't have been so respectful of your host." She smirked and nodded.

"So Cynder, what upsets you, Hm?" Ashton sat down next the dragoness. Cynder sighed and put her head down on her front legs. "I guess I'm heartbroken." He raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to talk about it huh?" Ashton inquired. Cynder shifted her position on the floor. "How about we wait till tomorrow for this, yes? I know your exhausted. I'll let you sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch." Cynder just grunted in agreement and stood. Ashton led her to his bedroom and showed her to the bed. "She hopped up and curled up not unlike that of a dog, though her size took up much of the bed. "She thanked once more before drifting into her dreams.

Ashton returned to his living room and strode to his storage closet and retrieved a blanket and pillow. Once settled on the couch, he shut his eyes and groaned. 'Just when I thought life couldn't be more difficult.' Ashton rubbed face before settling down once more and drifting off.

Authors note: Hello internet! Just so you know this story is just something I want to test and mess with. This is my first fanfic on here so please give me some constructive criticism! Might or might not be lemons later. Also like to add that I might not add anymore characters.


End file.
